


Miss Me? Miss You

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, PBS Masterpiece, Sherlock Benedict Cumberbatch, Sherlock TV - Freeform, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: After receiving news that you’re going to your parents place for over a week, Sherlock struggles with the realization you won’t be around and tells you in a very Sherlock like way and you make sure he knows how much you’ll miss him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/You
Kudos: 63





	1. Miss You

Sherlock chuckled into your hair as his hand glided over your hip. You let your head fall back against his sure steady chest, letting out a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” You could depict his incredulous expression paired with a raised brow. 

“Oh, nothing just you…us here. Alone,” you drawled out the last word, smirking as Sherlock laid an adoring kiss upon your neck. 

He intertwined his fingers with yours. “We’re alone most of the time.” 

“Ah, but you forget about John.” you smiled softly, turning to follow him to his chair. You wiggled comfortably in his lap, ignoring his eye roll before focusing his attention on you. 

“Do you have to go?” he groaned, nibbling your earlobe, not minding that he steered away from the present subject. 

“Yes, my parents asked me to come. They haven’t seen me in a few months and you know how they are.”

“They’re boring and mundane. Precisely like mine.”

You chortled. “You’re a piece of work, Mr. Holmes and your parents are brilliant. I should know.”

“And yet, you’re the one who married me.”

“You’re acting like a forlorn puppy, my love. What’s the real problem? This isn’t like you. Should I be concerned? Is it John? Did something happen with Mary or Molly?”

“No, hell, it’s none of that. I’m just going to…” he trailed off swallowing the lump in his throat before meeting your gaze. “To…damn it,” he ruffled his curls in frustration. 

“Sherlock, are you saying you’re going to miss me?” 

“Possibly, uncertain, affirmative.” He huffed, pausing for a moment before responding. “Yes.” 

You wrapped yourself around him, pulling him as close to you as possible. “I’m going to miss you so much, detective. It’ll only be a week.” 

“And three days.” 

“How’d you know that?” 

He smirked before unfolding the creased paper from your pocket you had placed there in the morning. “Ah, so I see. You’re so brilliant.” 

“Is that really the best you can do?” 

“Sherlock,” you groaned, biting your lip before leaning in to caress his cheek, “you are so fucking brilliant when you don’t let your ego get the best of you.”

You smirked, pulling him in his lips brushing your hand down the buttons across his chest, groaning as he returned your affections in a violent storm of desire. Your skin pulsed, igniting when you made contact with his chest, waves of heat and sparks yearning to be free. 

He wrapped his hand around your waist, pulling you close and you swore you could hear his heart beating like wildfire, a raging beast yearning to break free of its restraints. 

“Perhaps, your parents won’t mind if you don’t arrive precisely on schedule tomorrow.” 

He murmured, trailing kisses down your neck, pressing and nipping harder the closer he came to your lips until you were choking back a groan. 

“No, Sherlock, not in the slightest.”


	2. Home At Last | My Heart, My Soul, My All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re back from your trip with your parents and Sherlock is very…well, Sherlock.

You were gone for so long. Heaven knows you had been gone for only a short while, but to Sherlock, he felt like the biggest hole was in his chest. Yes, John was there to help him out on cases, but you hadn’t been out of the picture in two years. He knew it was only a week, but you couldn’t imagine half of the battle he fought with himself on a daily basis, Hell, he found himself yearning for your touch, even if it was the familiar brush of your fingertips on his wrist, his fingers. Hell, anything. His whole center shifts and John had sensed it too, mentioning nothing. But now, you were here before him, in the doorway of his- no your shared flat- with a smile on your face, eyes bursting with joy.

“Sherlock,” He held his arms out to you, lips melding with yours. 

“My love” you whispered before wrapping around him, practically devouring and relishing his racing heart that spiked with each greedy drop of oxygen he took from you. 

His fingers trailed behind your back, sending shivers in their wake. You pressed into him savoring him, melting into his touch you so long had craved.

“God, I feel awful.”

“Well you were gone for over a week.”

“I missed you so goddamn much. W-what happened?” You took a sharp breath as you trailed a finger up to his nose, pressing gently against the bruise slowly forming. 

“Nothing.” 

“You missed me that much, didn’t you? Please tell me no other merchandise was damaged.”

He raised a brow. “Nope.” 

“Good. I can’t handle anymore drama. Don’t give me that look.” 

His lip quivered on the verge of a smirk. 

In an instant he pulled you to him, burying his nose in the crook of your neck, shuddering, his hands trailing down, grasping your waist. “I…I love you.”

“I love you too, Sherlock. So goddamn much. You’re my whole fucking world. I have no idea what I would do without you.”


End file.
